1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suspension system for motor vehicles with a level control for adjusting a predetermined height of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspension systems for motor vehicles in which a level control is provided for adjusting a predetermined height of the motor vehicle body are already known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,761). This suspension system with level control has a height regulating drive unit which is flange-mounted laterally and which can be controlled and sensed electrically. This system has a pump rod or is constructed without a pump rod as a spring cylinder. The spring cylinder construction is controlled externally by sensors and electronics. An outlet valve is additionally required for this purpose. Both constructions have the disadvantage that the height regulating drive unit must be flanged on during manufacture of the device for reasons of tightness, which impedes the manufacturing process. A further drawback is that this height regulating drive unit must be covered in a time-consuming manner before the piston-cylinder unit is painted or must not be exposed to temperatures during the drying process following the painting process beyond a reasonable extent.